Les yeux stériles
by Innocens
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un sociopathe qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se finit en happy-end.


**| DISCLAIMER & BLAHBLAH | **Je ne suis pas propriétaire de Walking Dead, encore moins de l'image, seulement de cette fanfiction.

Tout d'abord, le titre fait référence à l'un des poèmes du recueil Les Mains Libres, dessiné par Man Ray et écrit par Paul Eluard. À vrai dire, c'est carrément un hommage au travail de ces deux surréalistes, mais en particulier aux épreuves de littérature que je ne verrai jamais plus (oh oui!).

Par la suite, je tiens à souligner que cette histoire est largement inspirée par le sublime poème de Rudyard Kipling, nommé If et du roman L'Ascension du Gouverneur, écrit par Robert Kirkman et Jay Bonansinga. Évidemment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les immiscer un peu de partout, mais toutes ces sources m'ont énormément inspirées et elles représentaient à mes yeux tout à fait l'ambiance dans laquelle j'ai voulu plonger mon OS qui, je l'espère, répondra convenablement au défi créé par **Saphira**.

Le but était donc de faire un OS utilisant le concept 5/1.

C'était-à-dire : raconter 5 anecdotes qui contrebalance la dernière avec, à la clé, un effet recherché, celui de développer l'évolution du personnage que l'on a choisi.

Les personnes qui y ont participé sont **lonesomemortal's**, **Extraction**, **Saphira** et **Eponyme** **Anonyme **(que je remercie encore pour ses corrections !).

.

**LES YEUX ****ST****É****RILES**

.

_**5 fois où Brian Blake a été saisi par des émotions fortes, et 1 fois où il ne ressentit strictement plus rien.**_

.

Les minutes s'égrainent. Le tic-tac donne la cadence. Le rythme continue. _Sans toi, sans toi._

C'est le bruit sourd d'un cœur qui bat pour la dernière fois. C'est le son d'une voix qui s'éteint. La période d'un temps estival qui se laisse emporter par le vent, les éléments, toutes choses qui existent sur cette terre. _Sans toi, sans toi._

Et ça fait mal. Tellement mal. C'est l'agonie en été. C'est l'acmé en hiver. Indice ? Ça s'appelle le glas de la vie. Constatation : le corps se refroidit, les muscles se dénouent, le voile tombe. Symptômes : appréhension, peur, _vide_.

Et le plus grand mal ? La Mort. Avec une majuscule s'il vous plaît.

On sait bien ce que c'est, le précipice, l'Abîme, la _Chute_.

Oui, tu sais très bien de quoi on parle. La Mort, c'est celle que tu as entendu toute ta vie mais que tu n'as jamais expérimenté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La Mort, c'est celle qui t'a bercé depuis ta tendre enfance. C'est ton amie, ton amante, ta Némésis aussi. _Si seulement tu pouvais être amant sans être fou d'amour, mon ami. _Pourtant ce sera bien celle qui te fera danser pour la dernière fois. _Avec toi, avec toi._ Jusqu'à que le soleil disparaisse à l'horizon et jusqu'à que tu perdes ton dernier souffle.

_La mèche est allumée frangin, le compte à rebours de Satan a commencé..._

_._

_Un_

_._

La première fois que Brian avait vu un mort, (du moins entendu) (du moins aperçu) il était en train de travailler dans son magasin de disques. À parler, comme toujours. ''La pipelette'' comme disait son père.

Puis il n'y avait pas eu cette série de ''boum''. Comme on l'entend à la télévision, lorsqu'on sait, on sent qu'il va y avoir quelque chose de grave. Quand le monstre va sortir. Lorsque le psychopathe va déchiqueter ses victimes.

Non. Pas de murmures. Pas de respirations saccadées. Pas d'yeux écarquillés. Juste un sifflement. Le bourdonnement d'un objet qu'on frappe à toute vitesse. Comme une balle que l'on frappe avec sa batte de baseball.

Ensuite ? Ensuite il y eut ce son creux et humide d'un objet qui atterrit sur le bitume.

Et Brian, mon Dieu, Brian avait fait la fatale erreur de se retourner. Et d'avoir la capacité de voir. De sentir. D'_être humain_.

Et son client aussi.

Et ils avaient vu, entendu.

Le chuintement des semelles, les cris, la peur avaient empli les sens de Brian. La panique qui saisit le cœur, car ce genre de bruit.. oh, ce genre de bruit, ça marque une personne. Ça la marque au plus profond de sa chair. On ne l'oublie pas. On ne l'enterre pas au plus profond de ses entrailles. Car, justement ses entrailles veulent remonter. Elles veulent sortir. Elles veulent pleurer. Elles supplient pour ne pas voir ce spectacle.

La populace avait entouré l'homme, autant attirée par lui qu'une nuée d'abeilles.

Il y avait eu un vacarme sans nom.

Et lorsque Brian avait avancé d'un pas. Il avait vu, vu, vu près de sa porte. Là où il y a une clochette qui carillonne lorsqu'un client entre. Seulement elle chantait cette fois-ci. Toute seule. Parce que le bruit avait été accompagné d'un élément lourd. Et que cet élément, avait un liquide vital en lui. Et que cette lueur rougeâtre qui se profilait, c'était bien un filet de sang rouge et épais qui entrait. Ce n'était pas un homme. Ce n'était pas une femme. Mais du sang, sous la porte, qui entrait dans la vie de Brian.

C'était le sang qui s'était infiltré entre les carreaux du carrelage, serpentant entre chacun d'entre eux afin de l'imprégner. Tout comme il imprégnait la rétine de Brian. Brian qui était perdu, horrifié. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux exorbités, les sens en alerte. Comportement de choc, de panique, de peur. Il devait partir, il devait appeler les pompiers. Mais malgré tout ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester tétanisé. Là, misérable grain de sable dans une plage déserte, attendant paisiblement de se faire briller sous la lueur du zénith.

Et par-ci par-là, comme le venin défectueux d'un serpent trop zélé, les motifs démodés de ces fameux carreaux s'étaient teintés de la même flaque luisante qui entourait l'homme inerte.

Du sang noir.

Du sang, non pas pourpre, mais noir.

Noir comme le Néant. Noir comme l'Abîme. Noir comme la Mort.

Cadavre abandonné.

Corps désarticulé.

La première fois que Brian Blake vit un mort, il s'était tout simplement évanoui.

_._

_Deux_

_._

Brian est fébrile. Le cœur bat dans son cœur, c'est normal. Le cœur bat dans ses tempes, c'est l'adrénaline. Le cœur bat au bord de ses lèvres, pompant à une vitesse ténue, forte, fatigante, mais aussi dans ses mains, au bout de ses doigts et ça l'électrise, ça le fait transpirer.

Il sent ce sentiment amer, il sent la transpiration piquer ses aisselles, le bas de son dos, et la peur au creux de son ventre.

Brian contemple difficilement Penny.

Le sang coule sur ses lèvres. Sur ses yeux. Ça a le goût du fer. Ça a le goût de la lâcheté. Ça a le goût de la honte, de la perdition. _Si tu peux voir détruit l'ouvrage de ta vie, sans dire un seul mot._

Brian contemple difficilement Philip.

Philip qui parle à sa fille, les mains en sang. Philip qui serre le corps inerte de sa fille. Tout contre son cœur, comme s'il voulait lui donner un peu de son souffle. Un peu de sa vie.

L'univers de Philip vient de tourner deux fois de suite sur lui-même. C'est la guerre, c'est la mort. C'est la vengeance qui l'anime lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur Brian, son petit frère.

Brian a les mains basses. Brian pleure silencieusement. Sa mâchoire commence à lui faire mal. Toute la douleur remonte vers les entailles faites à la moitié de son visage. Puis redescend pour lécher ses côtes qui lui font mal quand il respire. A-t-il une côte cassée ? Ou deux ? Ou trois ? Brian ne sait pas, ne sait plus.

Philip l'a laissé après que Nick ait essayé de l'arrêter.

Depuis, Brian contemple ses mains. Pleines de sang de Penny. Et de son sang aussi.

Penny qu'il a essayé de protéger.

Penny qui est morte devant ses yeux.

Penny qui était sous sa protection.

Penny.. _Loin._

- Allons, ma puce.. Reste avec moi.. Reste avec moi... Ma puce. Ma puce ?

Nick ne sait pas quoi dire, chamboulé, déboussolé.

De son côté, Philip, le grand Philip, il est en train de devenir fou. Fou. Fou ! Connaissez-vous la folie ? Demandez-lui, un fou c'est celui qui dit qu'il ne l'est pas. Parce que Philip n'est pas fou, non, non, dans les prochaines heures il va juste enchaîner sa petite fille à un arbre. Il va l'attacher tel un chien, et il va lui parler, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y a pas de problème, pas vrai ? Tout-va-bien. Tout va bien !

Quant à Brian, notre joli Brian défiguré, le protecteur, le petit lâche, lui, il regarde. Il regarde parce qu'il ne peut plus bouger, les jambes sciées.

_Sa nièce était morte._

_._

_Trois_

_._

Brian a les yeux vides. Il a la tête ailleurs. Auprès de Nick et de Philip.

En particulier, Nick qui chante encore et toujours ses prières dans son crâne, s'autoproclamant comme un ange vengeur, le fusil à la main, le pas conquérant. Mais au moins Nick a un rôle, il doit tuer la vermine, au nom de Dieu. Il doit exterminer, pour le bien de tous. Le gentil devient tueur, assassin.

Brian, lui, il n'a rien.

Alors Brian l'a suivi, il a cherché à défendre Philip mais Nick a la parole de Dieu dans la bouche, dans son corps. C'est Divin. C'est Transcendant. Dieu lui a ordonné d'éradiquer la Folie. Et ils ont vu la fille. La pauvre fille que Philip avait entraînée de force dans la forêt. Cette fille qu'il allait violer. Parce qu'il le connaissait, Brian, il connaissait son grand frère.

Il allait s'en prendre à cette innocente, à cette petite habitante de Woodbury, sauf qu'elle.. elle n'avait rien fait pour attirer la foudre de Philip.

Contrairement à Cher.

Brian se rappelait de ce qu'avait fait Philip pour se venger de Cher et des autres.

Ces ''personnes'' qui avaient participé à la mort de Penny "pour une simple _baraque_".

Brian se rappelait de Philip, de ses gestes qui manquaient de coordination, lorsqu'il avait enfermé Cher et Sonny dans l'une des dépendances de la grande maison.

Celle que le groupe de Sonny et Cher leur avaient volé.

Brian se rappelait ensuite de la découverte, du corps de la junkie abusé et torturé, du corps de Sonny, battu et défiguré. Ces deux corps, plus morts que vifs, qui demandaient désespérément la Chute, la fin de toutes souffrances, afin d'échapper à la folie qu'ils avaient déclenchée, et qui ne semblait plus s'arrêter au sein de Philip Blake.

Et ils avaient eu raison. Il n'y avait eu aucune manière pour résoudre ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Ils avaient brisé Philip Blake en tuant sa petite Penny.

Jusqu'à un certain point seulement.

Dans ses souvenirs, Brian pouvait encore contempler la blessure mortelle qui avait tué Philip sur le coup.

Cette plaie béante faite par le fusil de Nick qui avait arraché la gorge de Philip. Et tué aussi la pauvre fille de Woodbury.

Brian pouvait visualiser les sentiments qui l'avaient étreint, terreur, haine, choc. Puis ses gestes, lorsqu'il avait tiré par la suite, sans réflexion aucune, dans le crâne de Nick.

À présent, les trois morts devaient sûrement peu à peu devenir vides. Comme une coquille vide.

Vide de sens. Vide d'espoir. Vide d'esprit.

En ce moment même.. les rôdeurs devaient faire le ménage.

Brian cligna des yeux, serra les lèvres.

- Pardon, dit Brian. Tu disais quoi ?

- Ton nom... J'ai pas bien saisi.

- Mon nom ?

- Moi c'est Martinez.. Et toi ?

Brian revoit son frère. Son frère à la carrure impressionnante. Son frère, l'ours représentant la puissance. Puis Brian voit Martinez qui le contemple, qui le détaille, qui le vénère pour ce qu'il a osé faire. Il a mis fin à un règne. Il a mis fin à la Mort et la Désolation. Il a tué le tyran de Woodbury. Il a enfin eu le courage que son frère attendait tant : avoir une paire de couille, seulement c'était trop tard pou rendre fier qui que ce soit.

- Philip... Philip Blake.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Philip, dit Martinez.

Brian sert la main rugueuse du Latino coiffé d'un bandana sur la tête.

Brian sert la main à son premier homme de main. Son bras droit. _Son_ règne.

_Si tu peux rester digne en étant populaire, si tu peux aimer tous tes amis en frère, tu seras alors un homme._

_._

_Quatre_

_._

''Ceux qui auront fait le bien ressusciteront pour la vie, mais ceux qui auront fait le mal ressusciteront pour le jugement.''

Philip a chaud. Brian a froid.

Il sait que c'est cet enfoiré de vieux fou qui a fait le coup. Le père de Maggie, la copine à l'asiatique au nom de Glenn. Et dans la Prison Philip ne trouva rien d'autre que cette Bible inutile.

Rien, rien, rien.

Il n'y avait strictement personne.

Aucune Michonne. Aucun Rick.

Aucun bâtard.

Philip respire calmement. Mais il fait signe et ordonne à ses hommes de s'arrêter.

Il regarde chacun d'entre eux, et aucun sourire, aucune émotion ne traverse son visage. Pourtant à l'intérieur, ça se débat encore là-dedans. La morale, la haine, la rancœur.

Ses doigts se crispent.

_Si tu peux être dur sans jamais être en rage,  
Si tu peux être brave et jamais imprudent,  
Si tu sais être bon, si tu sais être sage._

L'arme est déclenchée.

À chaque rafale de balles, Brian exulte. Tous ces corps qui tombent par le simple appui de ses doigts sur l'arme, c'est un moment inoubliable. Quand il finit, il garde à l'œil Shumpert et Martinez, effarés, se demandant visiblement pourquoi ils sont en vie et Philip est heureux. Pour l'instant.

Car on a peur de lui.

Et c'est magnifique.

Il est devenu comme Philip, comme lui, il n'est plus Brian : Brian n'existe plus !

_._

_Cinq_

_._

- Je dois vous convaincre de faire quelque chose, quelque chose qui nous est nécessaire.

"Nécessaire pour toi", lui murmure Philip, le _vrai_ Philip.

- Et je ne sais pas comment vous en parler, avoua Brian.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demande l'une des femmes.

- Je veux vous voir survivre.

Brian embrasse son nouveau peuple du regard. Il les scrute de son unique œil. Bleu. Bleu-gris. Tempête. Océan. Déshumanisé. Balancé contre les rochers, échoué sur le rivage, animé par la nature de l'homme.

Après tout, en dehors de toutes sociétés.. l'homme est un dieu ou un monstre.

- On ne tiendra pas longtemps ici, les mordeurs.. il en viendra toujours plus. Ils rempliront les fosses, ils ramperont les uns par dessus les autres. Ils finiront par saccager notre camp, et si ce n'est pas eux, ce sera d'autres survivants.

Brian voit quelques uns hocher la tête, après tout c'est vrai. Toute cette mascarade est bien fondée, rusée.

- Rien ne nous sépare du monde extérieur, rien ne nous sépare des autres.

Surtout de Rick. De son groupe. Mais surtout de Rick, Brian s'était promis de le tuer le jour où le shérif l'avait défié. Il se devait de réparer ce déshonneur. Il devait lui faire _payer_.

- Si on reste ici on mourra tous, déclare-t-il, d'un ton sans appel. Les gens qui ont détruit le camp dans lequel j'étais avec Martinez..

''Mensonge, mensonge, c'est toi qui les a tué, toi et seulement toi Brian'', lui souffle son feu grand frère.

- ... ils vivent dans une prison. Au nord, sur la route 34. Ils ont des murs, des grilles, des carrés de terre cultivable, énumère-t-il. On pourrait y vivre.. si on est prêt à la leur prendre.

''Si on est prêt à se suicider'', chante cette fois-ci Philip, le sourire goguenard.

Brian regarde son frère qui se fond dans la vingtaine de personnes sous sa protection. Il aperçoit Penny, qui tient la main de son père. Il distingue leurs visages. Il discerne leur état de décomposition. Il devine les blessures qui les avaient tué.

Il voit la Mort.

Mais Brian ne frissonne pas.

- J'ai un plan pour y arriver sans faire de mal à personne, j'en ai capturé deux.

- Quoi ?

Philip esquisse un léger sourire. L'homme a l'air un peu saoul, un peu mort, un peu vert, un peu mort, mort, mort. Mais Brian le voit sourire. ''Tu vas encore nous décevoir, comme d'habitude'', s'amuse Philip. Et Brian le voit rire, le pointant du doigt à ses amis d'enfance, Nick et Bobby.

Nick et Bobby étaient ceux qui les avaient accompagné pendant toute cette route vers Woodbury. D'abord ce fut Bobby qui se fit mordre. Puis ce fut le tour de Penny. Et, enfin, ce furent Nick et Philip.

Et Nick et Bobby, eux, eh bien à la vue de Brian, ils ricanent grassement. Parce que Philip se moque de lui, alors les deux autres aussi. Et sa petite Penny, aux yeux blancs, au sourire d'ange, fait de même, mettant une main devant sa jolie bouche, le visage tordu par l'hilarité.

''Tu ne vas jamais réussir Brian'', rit la petite fille. ''Parce que tu ne réussis jamais rien, comme tu l'as fait avec moi, tu n'as pas réussi à me protéger, parce que tu es faible, Brian''.

Brian serre les poings.

''Tu es faible'', murmure encore Penny, un sourire mauvais -qui ne lui ressemblait pas- collé aux lèvres.

- Je suis allé en reconnaissance, nos chemins se sont croisés, alors je les ai ramenés.

- Tu les as ramenés ? S'offusque Tara.

- C'est notre clé, coupe Brian.

''Clé pour quoi, Brian ? Fermer ta gueule ?'' Demande, hilare, Philip, qui se tenait près de Nick. Et Nick, lui, il rit, rit tellement.

Comme avant.

Tout comme Bobby, la jambe noire de sang, un clou planté au-dessous du sourcil.

Tout comme Penny, sa petite poupée entre les mains, le torse mutilé par les dégâts d'une seule balle.

- C'est notre clé pour entrer dans cette prison, continue-t-il, sans tirer une seule balle, pour s'en emparer, sans devoir tuer qui que ce soit.. mais..

Brian s'empêche de sourire. Il regarde froidement les apparitions qui se tiennent devant lui, aucun d'entre eux ne rit à présent.

- ... il faut quand même être prêt à le faire.

_Si tu peux supporter d'entendre tes paroles  
Travesties par des gueux pour exciter des sots,  
Et d'entendre mentir sur toi leurs bouches folles._

.

(C'est l'histoire d'un sociopathe qui n'a plus rien à perdre.

Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se finit en happy-end.)

_._

_Six_

Six comme la lumière.

Six comme la spirale de l'infini. Six comme l'Ouroboros.

Six comme 666. Six comme Satan.

Six comme l'impatience.

_Six_

_._

Pirate de sa propre vie, Brian brûle chacune de ses émotions, saccage ses souvenirs et viole son propre cœur.

Aucune culpabilité, aucune responsabilité, aucune angoisse ne l'agitent.

La morale se meurt, elle est morte, elle est enterrée.

Il y a juste les gestes qui sévissent sur le destin.

Les mouvements de Rick sont erratiques et désordonnés. Il tente de survivre. Il tente de prendre le dessus, mais le Gouverneur est plus fort. Parce qu'il est un monstre.

Et le Monstre est sorti, et il va faire sa fête à ce sale petit fils de pute.

Les coups partent tout seul, naturellement. Brian lui brise le nez, lui entaille l'arcade, puis c'est une avalanche de coups qui font tourner la tête au shérif – qui ne sait, tout à coup, plus en donner. Il s'affaiblit, et Brian en profite. Mais il n'est pas heureux. Il ne sourit pas.

Brian n'existe plus.

Philip non plus.

Un autre coup fragilise les côtes de Rick, qui crie, qui a mal. Qui vit. Encore.

Brian sait qu'il lui a déplacé des vertèbres, et d'autres coups pleuvent, encore, toujours, Brian ne sent plus ses poings. Il ne sent plus ses doigts, ça pue le sang, ça pue la mort, ça pue les cadavres. Et devant lui, il va y avoir un nouveau rôdeur, Brian l'a juré sur son honneur, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait supplié ses parents de lui payer son magasin.

Pendant un instant, Brian contemple l'homme qu'il a mutilé.

Il pose ses mains sur son cou, et serre, serre, serre. Il compresse les veines jugulaires, des artères, des voies aériennes. Rick ne respire plus, il tente de le repousser mais Brian voit qu'il s'affaiblit. Il meurt.. et c'est tout.

Mais souffrance.

Puis ébahissement.

Et Brian tombe, tombe, tombe.

- Carl.. où est Carl ? Arriva à demander l'idiot, entre deux respirations étranglées.

- Je sais pas.

_Michonne_.

La Salope.

Brian se tourne, la main sur la poitrine, ça fait mal. Bordel, ça fait mal, tellement mal ! Brian veut respirer mais le sang obstrue sa gorge. La main sur le cœur, tout près de la blessure faite par le katana de l'autre, il aperçoit enfin la responsable. Celle qui a brisé son rêve. Elle fait quelques pas vers lui, puis s'en va.

Sans un mot.

De toute manière, elle n'avait rien à dire.

C'était un juste retour des choses pour elle.

_Si tu peux rencontrer Triomphe après Défaite  
Et recevoir ces deux menteurs d'un même front,  
Si tu peux conserver ton courage et ta tête  
Quand tous les autres les perdront._

- … _Loin_, chuchote-t-il.

Et cela devient un mantra. _Loin, loin, loin._

Comme l'avait fait sa petite Penny avant de mourir.

Jusqu'à qu'il y ait la détonation, qui retentit comme dans un rêve, comme s'il était brusquement sorti de son corps et planait au-dessus de la Prison.

Les yeux stériles de Brian Blake contemplent une dernière fois Lily.

_La mèche pulse, vacille, frémit.. et enfin, elle s'éteint._


End file.
